The Outreach, Recruitment, and Engagement (ORE) core serves as a resource to the USC Alzheimer?s Disease Research Center, and supports regional and national Alzheimer?s Disease and Related Disorders initiatives. In collaboration with the Clinical core, the ORE core serves as the bridge between the center?s scientific advances in ADRD research, our study participants, and communities of people (i.e., individuals, dyads, groups) who can benefit from these advances. In order to fulfill this overarching aim, our ORE has primary responsibility for the following functions: (1) engage communities of people to learn about ADRD and state-of-the-art scientific advances; (2) recruit and retain study participants in ADRC studies, and (3) develop a resource database of ADRC participant-caregiver dyads. Given the high burden of ADRD health disparities in underrepresented racial and ethnic minority groups, we will focus our efforts on persons from underrepresented groups including Latinx populations, and 2) persons who have VMRF (e.g., diabetes, hypertension). In order to achieve our goals, we will develop innovative engagement, recruitment and outreach strategies that speak to the unique linguistic and cultural needs of diverse populations in the greater Los Angeles county area.